Modern Annoyances
by celticas
Summary: Based in modernday high school it is set around Ione. Original pairings kept.Chappy 2 up i 2 days or so
1. Chapter 1

Modern Annoyances.

A/N: My new story YAY! Tory and Brian are twins and Bryce is their younger brother. Oh and this story is for my big bro even though he will never read it cause he does not like Traci Harding books. Read his story if you like HP fanfict cause he can write really well and it is a good plot, it is under Count-Colville and is called small mistakes, big consequences. Now on with the story.

Declaimer: I do not own the people from the Ancient Future Trilogy only a copy of the books and the plot used with these people oh and the school is an actual place so yeah and its in Canberra (Telopea is but Elm road I have no idea if it is or not).

Ione sat on the brick wall that surrounded her school and looked out at the other teenagers playing football or talking in their groups. She was known as the "Mute" or the school loser. It was not that she could not talk it was that she had nothing to say any more.

I Her thoughts wandered back to the last school she had attended. She was the most popular person at Elm Road high school. Her boyfriend loved her and she had a group of really close friend.

Then it had all changed, on Friday nights her friends and herself always went out the local youth bar to play pool or just hang out and talk. One Friday Caradoc and a group of his idiot friends came to the youth center completely smashed. She had been outside with one of her friend having a smoke when the group came up to them. With out any warning Caradoc punched her friend in the temple and knocked her out. Ione backed up against the cold brick wall. She was scared, she had heard about what Caradoc and his friend thought a good night out consisted of. She could see that she was that nights fun and she had no way to escape. (if you don't get that then look at the books.) I/ 

Within a week her family had moved away from the only home she had ever known. Now she lived in Canberra and attended Telopea Park School. The people were nice enough but she had no wish to make new friends and get hurt again so now three months later people had stopped trying and acted as if she was not there, which was just how she wanted it. The teachers left her alone as long as she did okay in her tests and handed everything in on time.

The bell for the end of lunch rang. Ione slowly started to drag her feet towards her next class, English, Room 34, Mr. Morrisimo, Ione slowly recalled where she was headed when she was stopped by a group of girls in front of her, the girls were the "popular" people from her class. Not really caring why they had stopped Ione altered her course to get around them.

Keeping her eyes on the ground Ione edged around the group of giggling and sighing teens. Ione walked slowly towards the language building when she walked in to the back of a tall blonde boy who look to be about her age(15). The boy turned around and flashed what to most girls would have been a heart stopping smile.

"Hi, umm I'm Brockwell but most people call me Brian. This here is Tory my sister and we could both use some help 'cause we are so totally lost." The boy spoke with a slight Queenslandish accent. (Explained later)

Ione looked the pair up and down and walked off with out saying anything.

"Hey! Are you going to help us or not?" A girls voice called down the hall.

The only answer that the pair got was seeing Ione turn the corner and disappear in the crowds of students.

"She is a stuck up b.itch, don't worry about her. But if you need help then I can spare a few minutes. By the way I am Mahaud." A tall girl stood in front of the twins. She was a thin girl with long black hair that if let out would have fallen to her waist, however she had it up in a high pony tail with an ash gray scarf holding it up. Her eyes were to large for her face and a murky brown-gray. Others would call her beautiful but Brian called her just plain mean looking.

"Thanks but I think we can deal with it, if you can point us in the direction of the office." Tory really wanted to get away from this girl. For some reason she did not seem like the sort of person that you would want to get to know on your first day at a new school in a new town.

"Well its back the way you came but you have to turn left at the stairs not right cause that brings you to the library and the three story building but I can come with you if you like?" Mahaud sneered at Tory, while trying to throw an alluring smile at Brian.

Brian was looking in the other direction and did not see the glare that his sister was throwing at Mahaud but he also wanted to get away from her. So shaking his head the two walked off and left Mahaud seething in the middle of the hall, No one brushed her off like that and got away with it. (I know I know so over used line but it works here... I hope.)

It was ten minutes into class and Ione was already lost in a day dream while looking out at the guys playing soccer and the girls sitting around and watching the guys play soccer. It would not have been so bad if Mahaud would shut up about some new student that she was planning on "Conquering". Mr. Morrisimo was standing at the front of the class trying in vain to catch the classes attention with Shakespeare's 'To Kill A Mockingbird'.

A soft nock on the door made Mr. Morrisimo stop talking about Iambic Pentameter and open the door. Mrs. Saul stood in the doorway with Tory and Brain behind her quietly talking in another language.

"Jordiny we have two new students for your class, Brockwell and Sorcha Alexander."

"Brian and Tory Alexander." Brian corrected.

Mrs. Saul looked in confusion at her clipboard,

"It says here Brockwell and Sorcha?"

Tory and Brian cringed in distaste as the woman read out their really names.

"We know but no one calls us that its embarrassing." Tory explained as Brian was otherwise occupied with adamantly ignoring Mahaud's flirting glances.

With a shrug the Mrs. Saul headed back to admin. Mr. Morrisimo gestured for the two kids to enter the class room while he continued to ramble on about Early Modern English and how it was spoken.

Unfortunately for Ione the only spare seats were at her table. As Tory took her seat across from Brian and next to Ione she asked what they were studying.

"Shakespeare."

"Cool, how easy is that? We just finished Shakes at the last school." Brian said with evident joy in his voice.

Ione raised her eyebroughs slightly and went back to looking out the window.

"Yes?" Mr. Morrisimo was extremely surprised at a hand waving in the air.

"Sir, can we put on a Shakespeare play? Cause you know, it would be easier to understand if we were acting it cause it is a play not a book." Tory shot a skeptical look at her brothers new-found enthusiasm for Shakespeare.

"Well, why not. Which play would you kids like to do?"

"Mockingbird!"

"Taming of the Shrew."

"Romeo and Juliet!"

"Much ado about Nothing."

"King Leer"

"Macbeth!"

"Hamlet!"

"How about a vote?" Mr. Morrisimo was now wondering where his students had learnt about so many of Shakespeare's plays.

In the end Romeo and Juliet was chosen, much to Tory's horror and Brian's delight.

"Brian would be perfect for Romeo!" Mahaud's call was followed by much agreement.

"Well then I get to chose my Juliet!" Brian stood up and walked around the table and knelt down in front of Ione.

"Will you be my Juliet?" Brian asked much to the dismay of Mahaud as she had meant Juliet for herself.

A/N: Okay first chappy is finished hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay people I know it is stupid to have Mahaud but I want Vanora for later and I could not think of another evil female from the books and I don't have access to them for the next 7 months (I know I know sooo sad) so if you can find a name for me please review with the name and I will change it (as soon as I have read the review obviously).

Thanks Celticas.

Declaimer: I do not own the people from the Ancient Future Trilogy only a copy of the books and the plot used with these people oh and the school is an actual place so yeah and its in Canberra (Telopea is but Elm road I have no idea if it is or not). I also don't own Shakespeare's works.

"Well then I get to choose my Juliet!" Brian stood up and walked around the table and knelt down in front of Ione.

"Will you be my Juliet?" Brian asked much to the dismay of Mahaud as she had meant Juliet for herself.

"What? Umm no NO."

"Ione you will take that part yes, yes thats good." Mr. Morrisimo said with glee. "The rest of the parts can be sorted out between your selves I will just be here to supervise."

"I'll get a copy of the play from the library." One of the guys from the class got a permission slip and headed out the door.

By the end of the class all but one of the parts had been taken, this part was Tybalt However there were two students that did not have a part Mahaud and Tory! (A/N: I know I am evil I will make one of them play a guy but how fun! And there were no other main female people.)

-In the hallway.-

"So sis are you going to take the part?" Brian interviewed his sister while pretending to hold a microphone in front of her face.

"It has not been offered to me Brian." Tory pushed his hand away. "Besides I think Mahaud wants it."

"Oh like that's stopped you before!"

"What class have we got next?" Tory chose to ignore her brothers persistent arguments.

"Science." Brian said after looking in his timetable.

"Mrs. Saul said that that was upstairs in Lab 3 with Miss. Arlond." Tory recalled.

A deep sigh sounded from behind the two siblings. Tory spun around to find that Ione was behind them.

"Cool you have science with us to?" Tory asked.

"Sadly" Ione made her feeling towards the two very clear before storming off up the tightly packed stairs.

"Okay kiddies we have two new students with us today. They tell me their names are Brian and Tory but as you know in this class everyone has the name of a chemical so Tory you can be Plutonium and Brian you are now Tungsten. Okayly Tungsten what is your symbol and number?"

"Um T and no idea?"

"I am sorry that's wrong your symbol is W and you are number 74 on the Periodic Table. Plutonium what is I Your /I symbol and number?"

"Plutonium is Pu and I am number 94."

"YAY that's wonderful that you know."

Miss Arlond had turned out to be a twenty something woman that had eaten Way to much sugar. She should have been teaching in a kindergarten not a respectable high school.

"So Ione what are you from the periodic table?" Brian asked once Tory and he had taken the seats opposite from Ione.

"Tungsten, Plutonium and Cobalt no talking back there!"

"That answers it so Cobalt is it? Co #27 am I right or am I right?" Tory asked

"Yes Miss Plutonium we all know that you are a pro at Chemistry!" Brian teased his sister.

The hour passed with Miss. Arlond chattering away about bonding and the students throwing not only disgusted looks at each other but also paper planes and bits of rubber.

"Okay for homework I want you to write a story about the bonding processes! Have fun!"

Thankfully the bell rang and they were able to get away from the fanatic chirping of their science teacher.

"Ione whatcha up to this afternoon?" Brian asked the girl that his sister and him had been annoying since lunch time.

"Work!"

"Cool, where?"

"Bite me!"

Ione walked off with out looking back at the two other students.

"Dad we're home!" Tory called to their father Renford (shite is that his name?) Alexander.

"Kids we have no food in the house because I forgot to go shopping today," Tory and Brian exchanged a look, okay their father was back, "So we will be heading to the local Maccas for dinner." Renford walked out of his bedroom, cum library cum study and looked at his two children.

"That's cool dad. Guess what, we made a new friend today!" Brian said.

"great that's all you two need more friends." Renford exclaimed, now he new that he would be regaled for the rest of the night with stories of this person.

A/N: okay people that's the end of chapter two. You will not get chapter 3 until I have some reviews! I know what I want to do with this story to a point so it is sort of writing it self but I would like your thoughts on it so far. Are the people true to character?

Blessed Be Celticas.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay #3. By the way most of the people that are not people from the book are based vaguely on people I know so yes no offence to anybody that I know that is reading this. Oh and the name Jordiny Morrisimo is the name some of the guys in my old English class gave to my English teacher.

Review Answers.

For the person who asked about how Tory and Brian got their nicknames I will explain that later, either this chapter or the next. Sorry about the mocking bird thing but I thought it was Shakes but know I know better and I'll go back latter and fix it.

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now so NO I DON'T OWN THE ANCIENT FUTURE OR THE PEOPLE FROM IT!!!!!!! ... sadly. I would love to own maelgwen but its not to be so... sigh. Actually I like Turan better but meh they are all the same.

Oh and I don't own Maccas. I used to work there but I don't own it so Paul don't get Con to sue me cause you know I have no money, cause you are the one that was paying me.

Chapter three: People and problems.

Tory and Brian held Bryce's hands as they walked in to the Manuka Macdonald's. Renford walked slowly behind them reading a book in and about Ancient Latin. The three kids walked slowly up to the register while talking about their first day of school.

"What can I get you?" A girl around their ages stood behind the counter, she had short dyed red hair and glasses. (That's me people but I don't have red hair any more and its not that short. Mind you I usually work in drive but again meh.)

"happy meal!" Bryce squealed.

"Umm... I will have a medium Big Mac meal with Fanta no ice." Tory looked to Brian to find out what he would have.

"Large MacOz meal with Coke no ice."

"Okay, it that to have here or take away?"

"Here thanks, oh and my dad will have a large Macchicken meal with a white tea."

"Tory don't order for me. I will have a large Macchicken meal with a large white tea."

The girl raised her eyebrows at them before going to get their meals.

"Ione how long on Macchickens?" The twins looked at each other. Tory mouthed 'Ione?' at which Brian nodded to show that he had also heard it.

"2 minutes" Ione's voice called from out back.

"Okay thanks." The girl collected the rest of their meals and informed them that the Macchicken would be brought out to them when they were ready.

"Thank you..." Brian looked at the girls name tag "Bretters?!?"

'Bretters' giggled before giving them their change. (People THAT IS NOT MY NAME!! My names Bretony I just forget my name tag a lot so I stole bret's. XD)

The small family walked over to a free table in the corner of the store to eat their meals and tease Bryce about his first day of school in Canberra.

Soon enough Bretters brought the macchicken over to the family. Brain smiled before trying to get into a conversation with her. All he got was a "Sorry I'm working and if I'm caught talking then Paul is going to throw a spazz." With a sad smile she walked away.

"Brian you do realise that she is in our English, Science and Sport classes don't you?" Tory looked over at her twin who was already halfway through his burger and paying all of No attention to what she had just said.

With a sigh and the shake of a head Tory began her meal.

Tory was laying on her on her bed reading the latest archaeological paper out of some god forsaken desert region when Brian walked in and plonked himself down on the end of Tory's bed. Tory ignored him. A long sigh escaped Brian's lips. Tory ignored him. Brian shifted closer to her and stole her paper. Tory took it back and ignored him.

"TORY!"

"What!?!"

"I cant stop thinking about this girl I saw at school but I haven't even talk to her."

""Brian, if you have never even talked to her and you are already crushing because of her looks? That ain't cool bro!" Tory threw a disgusted look at Brian and then went back to her paper.

The next morning Brian was still moping -because of Tory's outburst the night before -as he got ready for school. As they walked up to the gates of the school Brian dragged his feet, while Tory bounced along beside him. Suddenly Brian grabbed Tory's arm, cutting of the circulation to her lower arm and hand.

i "That's her!" /i Brian whispered.

Tory shook her brother off of her arm and then glanced in the direction he was pointing before shrugging, before walking off the find Ione. She had had enough experience with Brian in the past to know that with in a week a new girl would have caught his attention.

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Hope you liked it. Please review with any comments.


End file.
